Competition Is Everything
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: In the rough world of show business you only make it if you're good. So, when Tori is always the lead, that leaves Cat and Jade with empty promises, and they are sick of it! Let's just say one thing...BRING IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Competition Is Everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

The classroom was filled with excitement. Mumbles and screams were filling the audience of students. Today was the day that they found out who got the lead in the school musical.

"I don't know why these people even came." Jade's cocky voice was at an all time high. "I know I got this audition nailed. I am totally gonna be Jasmine." This year's musical was written by the students. It's kind of like Mulan meets Aladin, but in a totally awesome way. Jasmine was the main character, she was a princess. She "coincidentally" meets this guy named Jesse in the woods one day. However, she doesn't know that he is some sort of assassin that was hired to kill her. She finds out about it later in the story and decides to get trained by some elite ninja guards that she hires so she can kill him first. Long-story-short she kills him in the end and learns to be like the lone wolf protecting other people. Yeah, the students all knew that it was corny and kind of lame, but the script was amazing.

"I don't know Jade," Cat's sweet, gentle, voice said. "I think the princess should be someone a little more childish." Jade gave Cat a glare. Cat hadn't seen Jade be this fierce in a long time. She could almost feel the lasers coming from Jade's eyes melt through her skin. "I mean she is kind of ditzy at first." Cat smiled and blinked prettily. Yes, it is true that you could call Jade a…strong…personality.

"Really?" Jade grinned devilishly. "Is that so? 'Cause she ends up _killing_ a guy!" Jade snapped. "The person who plays Jasmine should have quite a back bone." Tori burst through the doors and flew to her friends. As it turns out all three of the girls had auditioned to be Jasmine.

"Has Sikowitz posted the list yet?" Tori asked. Tori had been getting quite a name for herself in school lately. She had, sort of, been a stunt double in a movie; she got into Hollywood Arts by being talented in the show case; and she was getting major parts in all of the musicals.

"I don't know why you even think you're going to be Jasmine." Jade hissed. Tori glared back at Jade. The two hadn't gotten along with each other for the longest time. The door blasted open as Sikowitz strolled into the classroom. Everyone in the room took a seat and waited for the results.

"Can I get a drum roll please?" The crazy teacher asked. All of the students started pounding their feet on the ground. Everyone had tried their very hardest to get a good role. Ever since the beginning of the school year the competition had been getting very heated. "I shall post the list on the wall." Sikowitz put up a paper on the wall. Everyone looked around at each other, trying to see why he had them do a drum roll. "I will tell you the leads once you look at the paper."People rushed over to the list. It read:

**Leads**

Henry-Andre

Tontooele-Cat

Sam-Robbie

Torkule-Jeff

Pampson-Erin

Sandra-Persila

Tongut-Cameron

Lucy-Peter

**Townspeople**

Holly

Oscar

Robert

Sarah

Morton

Carly

Louis

Tyler

Penelope

Jarred

Austin

Noah

Jordan

Alexis

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief. "I was sure I was gonna be Jasmine." Andre strolled up behind Cat.

"Well then, who are you?" Andre asked. The small girl looked at her feet.

"I'm Tontooele, the grumpy fairy godmother." Cat complained. The red headed girl let her head hang. Cat walked back down towards Jade. Jade hugged her in comfort. "Good luck Jade." Cat whispered into her ear. This made Jade smiled. With Cat out of the way, Jade _knew_ she was going to be Jasmine.

"Now for the leads." Sikowitz smiled. "The role of Jesse goes to Beck! His understudy will be Oliver. No was for Jasmine. The role of Jasmine goes to-," Tori and Jade were the only two that were left to be chosen. An eternity of silence went by. Jade bit her lip and Tori grinded her teeth. "Tori! So the understudy is Jade." Tori jumped up and shrieked a little bit. All of the students clapped. Jade couldn't help but fly out of her seat.

"What!" She screamed. "Sikowitz, come on! I was way better than her. If it wasn't me it should have been Cat! We were both way better!" There was a second of silence before Tori spoke.

"Jade, I got it because I was better than everyone." Tori said. Jade strutted right next to Tori.

"Yeah maybe like two or three people but not the whole class! I waited backstage to hear everyone sing, I know!" Jade exploded. She regained her calmness. "Ever since you got here you have been the lead in every musical. So that leaves me to take the understudy, and I haven't been on stage in over a year because I took backseat to you!" Tori backed away a few feet. Cat stepped on to the stage behind Jade.

"And I am kind of sick of being some other role." Cat quietly spoke. All of it was true, Cat always took some other role and Jade had always been the understudy.

"I call doing a three way battle between us." Jade said. "We all have to pick a song, the class votes and then whoever wins gets to be the role." Jade stated. "Does that sound good with you two?" The red head and brunette thought about it for a short period of time.

"I like it," Cat said. "I have wanted to have my chance to shine." That left Tori to decide She thought for another second and then smiled.

"I beat you once, I'll do it again!" The three grinned and they all thought one thing. It's on!

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Competition Is Everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

"Hello Tori, what will you be singing for us?" Sikowitz asked. It was the next day, the competition day. Tori felt like everyone was expecting her to be amazing. All eyes were on her of course. Sikowitz and the whole class were judging the performances. Sikowitz was sitting in a chair close to the stage.

"Hi I will be singing "Rolling In The Deep" by ADELE," Tori smiled. She saw Sikowitz and most of the class smile. A lot of people liked that song, and Tori knew it. She looked backstage at Cat and Jade. Cat was holding a thumb up and Jade was giving her the mother of all glares, mouthing the word choke. The music started to play…

**There's a fire starting in my heart,**

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear,**

**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.**

She saw the crowd's faces; they obviously loved the song. Tori felt confident in her chances of winning and still being the lead.

**See how I leave with every piece of you,**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do.**

**There's a fire starting in my heart,**

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.**

Cat was enjoying the song very much. Her foot started to tap. When Jade noticed this she grew angry. She stomped on Cat's foot. Cat let out a small yelp and calmed down.

**The scars of your love remind me of us,**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**,

**I can't help feeling,**

**We could have had it all, **

**Rolling in the deep,**

**You had my heart inside of your hand,**

**And you played it to the beat.**

Jade was getting worried. She knew Tori was good, but this was simply breath taking. Jade was just going to have to be better.

**Baby, I have no story to be told,**

**But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn**.

**Think of me in the depths of your despair,**

**Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared.**

**The scars of your love remind me of us,**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,**

**I can't help feeling,**

Pretty soon during the song Cat started to mouth the words. Everybody was loving her, and Jade hated every second of it.

"Will this song end already?" Jade asked.

**We could have had it all,**

**Rolling in the deep,**

**You had my heart inside of your hand,**

**And you played it to the beat.**

**Could have had it all,**

**Rolling in the deep,**

**You had my heart inside of your hand,**

**But you played it with a beating.**

**Throw your soul through every open door,  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for,<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,<strong>

**We could have had it all,**

**We could have had it all,**

**It all, it all, it all**

**We could have had it all,**

**Rolling in the deep,**

**You had my heart inside of your hand,**

**But you played it,**

**You played it,**

**You played it,**

**You played it to the deep.**

The crowd burst out in cheers. Tori took a bow, satisfied with the performance she had just received. Cat ran over and gave Tori a hug, while Jade stood there in awe.

"Very well, next up is Cat!" Sikowitz announced. Cat shrieked a little bit and ran to the center of the stage. You could feel her energy flying out of her and filling the room.

"Hi!" Cat told everybody. Sikowitz sighed; as much as he liked her…she was so ditzy.

"Hi," He calmly replied. "What song will you be singing?" He asked. Tori was now standing next to Jade backstage.

"Well, I wanted to sing "Born This Way" but then I heard about that whole idea of how Lady Gaga stole it from Madonna's "Express Yourself". So I figured it would be better to sing the original right? Except, when I was practicing I liked born this way better and then-,"

"What are you going to sing?" Sikowitz cut her off. Cat was caught off guard.

"A mix up of "Born This Way" and "Express Yourself"!" Cat exclaimed. Everyone sighed of relief as she had finally finished talking.

"Wow," Jade started. "You either need to be on some black coffee or you're bipolar to sing both of those in one song." Tori stared at Jade for a minute.

"I don't think Cat needs coffee," Tori stated. The music had started.

**Don't go for second best baby,**

**Put your love to the test**

**You know, you know, you've got to**

**Make him express how he feels**

**And maybe then you'll know your love is real.**

**My mama told me when I was young,**

**We were all born superstars.**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,**

**In the glass of her boudoir.**

**There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,**

**She said, 'Cause it made you perfect babe.**

**So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**

**Listen to me when I say. **

**Don't go for second best baby,**

**Put your love to the test**

**You know, you know, you've got to**

**Make him express how he feels,**

**And maybe then you'll know your love is real.**

Tori and Jade gave each other a long stare. They couldn't believe that Cat's voice was so amazing. She was totally blending the songs together magically.

**Long stem roses are the way to your heart,**

**But he needs to start with your head.**

**Satin sheets are very romantic,**

**What happens when you're not in bed?**

**You deserve the best in life**

**So if the time isn't right then move on.**

**Second best is never enough,**

**You'll do much better baby on your own.**

It was apparent to the two girls that the class had no idea either. They were equally amazed watching Cat and hearing her angelic voice.

**I'm beautiful in my way,**

'**Cause God makes no mistakes.**

**I'm on the right track baby,**

**I was born this way.**

**Don't hide yourself in regret,**

**Just love yourself and you're set.**

**I'm on the right track baby,**

**I was born this way**

**Ooo there ain't no other way,**

**Baby, I was born this way.**

**Baby, I was born this way.**

**So if you want it right now, make him show you how.**

**Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not.**

**And when you're gone he might regret it.**

**Think about the love he once had.**

**Try to carry on, but he just won't get it.**

**He'll be back on his knees.**

Now Jade was extra nervous. Cat had just blown them out of the ball park. Jade figured that at least Tori wouldn't get the part either.

**I'm beautiful in my way,**

'**Cause God makes no mistakes.**

**I'm on the right track baby,**

**I was born this way.**

**Don't hide yourself in regret.**

**Just love yourself and you're set.**

**I'm on the right track baby,**

**I was born this way,**

**Born this way,**

**Born,**

**Born,**

**Born,**

**Born,**

**Born this way YEAH!**

**Baby I was born this way heyheyay!**

**Don't hide yourself in regret.**

**Just love yourself and you're set.**

**I'm on the right track baby,**

**I was born this way.**

**I was born this way hey.**

**I was born this way hey.**

**I'm on the right track baby,**

**I was born this way hey.**

**You know you've got to express yourself.**

**Hey! I was born this way hey.**

**Express yourself. Hey, hey, hey ,hey.**

Jade could only think of one thing…That killed me…I am dead now. The students all stood up and clapped. Jade could help but kick herself. She brought Cat in on this bet. If it was just Jade against Tori, Jade could handle herself. However, nothing could compare to what Cat had just sang.

"Alright Cat!" Mr. Sikowitz clapped. "Next up is Jade." Jade felt he stomach sink. She couldn't satisfy them like Cat did.

"I am going to sing Disturbia by Rihanna." Jade said. The music started to play.

**What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy now**

**No more gas in the red  
>Can't even get it started<br>Nothing heard, nothing said  
>Can't even speak about it<br>All my life on my head  
>Don't want to think about it<br>Feels like I'm going insane  
>Yeah<strong>

**It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>It's too close for comfort**

**Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must faulter be wise  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>It's like the darkness is the light  
>Disturbia<br>Am I scaring you tonight  
>Disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

**Faded pictures on the wall  
>It's like they talkin' to me<br>Disconnectin' your call  
>Your phone don't even ring<br>I gotta get out  
>Or figure this shit out<br>It's too close for comfort**

**It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>I feel like a monster**

**Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must faulter be wise  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>It's like the darkness is the light  
>Disturbia<br>Am I scaring you tonight  
>Disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

**Release me from this curse I'm in  
>Trying to maintain<br>But I'm struggling  
>You can't go, go, go<br>I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh**

**Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must faulter be wise  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>It's like the darkness is the light  
>Disturbia<br>Am I scaring you tonight  
>Disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

Jade finished and Cat swept Jade up in a hug. The audience went wild.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Cat exclaimed.

"Touché Cat, You were amazing!" Jade replied.

**By the way Ariana Grande actually made that mash-up on Youtube, you should check it out. Anyways Review…Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Competition Is Everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the songs.**

Class had just finished and Sikowitz had hung up the results. Cat came in first with 64% of the class voting for her. Tori had 19% and Jade got 17%.

"What!" Jade's voice echoed through the classroom with huge power. "How did I get last?" She asked. When Cat saw that she won, she smiled and gave a little giggle. Sikowitz took a deep breath in.

"Look, I decided to put a spin on your competition." Sikowitz started. They all exchanged glances. Tori scratched her head.

"Uh, this isn't really in your hands to decide." Tori smiled. "It was kind of _our_ competition." Sikowitz started to cackle and rubbed Tori's head.

"Look," Sikowitz started. "Since I think some of you have more talent then was show cased. I am making you do two more songs. However, I will assign you a theme on your next two songs. So, to break this down even further, you will sing a song, and the next day I will show the results of the voting again, and then the day after that you will perform your last song." Jade and Tori both looked at each other.

"Yeah!" Cat shouted. "I love singing songs!" The red head twirled around. Jade gave Tori a smirk.

"Good," Jade began, "That gives me two chances to humiliate you." Tori gave a sarcastic smile back at Jade.

"Now," Sikowitz said. "Your theme for your song is about hurting. It could be that someone's breaking up with you, or you're breaking up with them, or you can't be with someone, I don't care as long as it follows." Sikowitz stated. Jade began to think what songs were good that she could sing. She knew a lot of songs about hurt. Of course she did, she's Jade. The next thing anyone heard was the sound of a high pitched squeak from Cat.

"Oh my gosh, I have the perfect song," She smiled.

"Oh and one more thing," Sikowitz started. "Once you have your song, don't tell each other, but you should tell me. Just to make it interesting, and surprising, to each other when you perform." He smiled. Cat made her backpack fly to her front side and got out some sheet music and held it out to Sikowitz.

"I'll sing this song!" Cat smiled. Sikowitz eyed the sheet for a moment or so.

"Ah," He said. "Great selection Cat." He complemented. Jade sat down and scratched her head. She had a few ideas in her head, but none of them really stuck out. Tori shot to Sikowitz's desk and whispered her song in his ear. Sikowitz gave a smirk at this. "That's a decent song." He smiled. Tori flew out the door, the Cat attached at her wrist. "Does Jade have a song in particular that she would like to sing?" Sikowitz asked.

"No," She responded. "I've thought of one song that has to deal with pain, but it's a little too slow." Jade thought a little more about songs while Sikowitz stared at her. Eventually the staring became awkward. "What?" Jade shot. There was another second of silence. "I guess I have a song in mind." Jade gave a little smirk after realizing that her song was perfect. It show cased her talents, and fit the theme perfectly. She whispered her song into Sikowtz's ear and he gave a smirk.

"Oh, that's good, that's really good." He claimed. "It's a lot better than your last song was." Jade gave a smile back at Sikowitz. "It hasn't been played lately and it has big notes, it fits the theme. This maybe the song that makes you stand out a little more than everyone else this time. Whereas Cat was obviously the victor of the last song. I mean a combination of Born This Way and Express Yourself, who would have thought?" Sikowitz smiled. It was easy to see that Sikowitz had finally started taking a liking to Cat. Sadly, he didn't really like her before, thanking Rex for telling her to shut-up, hitting her with a ball during acting exercises, and being happy when she broke character during the sleepover. He finally liked her, it only took about half of the year!


End file.
